Mina Loveberry
Mina Loveberry is a Solarian Warrior who hates all monsters and becomes the Final Antagonist of the series and is the main antagonists of the Monster Warrior Story Arc and is Adam's arch enemy. Appearance Mina is an adult female Mewman with peach skin, long purple hair tied into knee-length pigtails with large buns at each base, and green eyes. Like Star, she also has bangs that overlap her eyes. She wears a light green dress with a picture of a cat on the front, a purple bow tie with a yellow heart in the centre, purple knee-high boots, yellow bunny earrings, long white gloves, and a silver spiked helmet. As a result of her stay on Earth, her dress is tattered (with a large tear in the midsection) and covered in dirt, she is missing her right boot, her right hair-bun has dirt on it and her pigtails are messier, and her pupils are tinier with bags under her eyes due to going insane. Near the end of "Starstruck" Mina becomes angry at Adam for refusing to conquer Earth with her, and she undergoes a physical transformation. She becomes muscular and grows to nearly twice her original size. Her eyes turn white, her ears take on an elfin-like shape, her teeth become sharp, and her voice deepens. In this form, Mina's attire gains a pink/ magenta cape. She reverts to her normal appearance at the end of the episode. Personality In "Starstruck", Mina is portrayed as mentally and cognitively impaired, having numerous moments of irrationality and insanity. She treats living on Earth like surviving in the wild, reacts to most situations from a warrior's perspective, and even briefly considers trying to rule over mankind. In "Monster Bash", Mina is heavily prejudiced toward monsters and upholds the long-established Mewman belief that monsters are dangerous. She carries out that belief by capturing the monsters at Adam's party and trying to exterminate Miss Heinous for being half-monster, even going as far as attacking Adam for defending Heinous and calling her a traitor for letting the captured monsters go free. Mina has a strong admiration for Solaria Butterfly and a strong hatred for Queen Eclipsa, Solaria's own daughter who advocates equal rights for monsters. She also has an extreme "survival of the fittest" mentality, taking pride in being the only Solarian Warrior to survive for hundreds of years. The only being she seems to care for as for now is her crow Sebastian, as seen in the end of "Junkin' Janna". According to The Magic Book of Spells, Mina's unstable mental state is a result of the Solarian Program affecting her mind. In "Pizza Party", it's revealed that before going through the program, Mina was originally withdrawn and lacking in confidence, causing her to quickly become infatuated with the strong-willed Solaria and her ideals. Even after her Solarian transformation became undone in "Cleaved" once all the magic was destroyed, Mina stubbornly remains attached to what she believes are Solaria's ideals. Powers, Skills & Abilities * Survival skills: As a seasoned warrior, Mina is able to fend for herself in the wild, scrounging for food in suburban dumpsters. * Magic: As a Solarian Warrior, Mina possesses powerful magic. She can use her magic to augment her physique and strength. The full extent of her magical power is first shown in "Monster Bash", where in her augmented form, she easily overpowers Adam. * Flight: In her augmented form, she is able to fly and levitate. * Pyrokinesis: In her augmented form, she is able to generate and manipulate a blue coloured fire. * Hair whip: Mina can use her hair as a whip to whip her opponent, as demonstrated in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. She can also twirl her pigtails like helicopter blades and use them to fly (albeit slowly), as demonstrated in "Monster Bash". * Longevity: Likely due to her transformation from a normal peasant to a magical super-warrior, Mina has a considerably extended lifespan, having lived since the time of Queen Solaria Butterfly. Weapons Her Solarian Armour and Sword. Family None. Voice Actress Amy Sedaris. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Solarian Warriors Category:Single Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Mewmans